LOK: Zutara
by ijedi
Summary: Tahno is saved by a group called Zuko Warriors from loosing his bending. He and his childhood friend Azula, leader of Zuko Warriors, join the New Team Avatar in their struggle against Amon and the Equalists. AU
1. Zuko Warriors

Chapter 1

Tahno and his team the Wolf bats had just defeated the Fire Ferrets and won the pro bending championship once again. Tahno felt good as he smiled and waved towards the crowd. However, he soon saw that some people in the audience were electrocuted, the attack culminated in the arrival of some man, who wore a mask. Tahno had seen the posters of this man, Amon but did not think much of the man.

"You want to fight us? Wolfbats, defend yourself," shouted Tahno as the three Probenders started fighting the Equalists. However, even when using the usual dirty tricks that the Wolfbats used to defeat the Avatar's team, they still seemed to be no match for the superior fighting style of their attackers. His two teammates were already down and Tahno was now fighting a loosing battle against the Equalists leader, Amon.

The boy was soon defeated and knocked on the ground. The masked man slowly walked towards him. "You cheered for the cheaters, who won your pro bending championship due to violation of your own rules. It is time for the cheaters to be equalized.

As Amon was bringing his fingers to Tahno's forehead to remove his bending, despite the boy's pleas not to remove his bending, a strange thing occurred. Lighting flew to the arena and hit the space between Tahno and Amon. Then, a girl, not much older than him flew towards the arena with the use of her firebending. "Zuko Warriors, attack!" the girl shouted. The girl had long brown hair, slightly tanned skin and golden eyes. Her posture, technique and mannerisms had indicated that she was from a wealthy family.

Suddenly around a dozen girls appeared, who followed their leader towards the ring and started fighting the Equalists. As they reached the Arena, the girls switched their bending element technique from fire to lightning and now used lightning whips to defend themselves and then counter attack. As the battle progressed, the girl looked towards Amon, who used the mechanic rope to escape from the battlefield. The girl was then attacked by a man she presumed to be the Lieutenant.

"You Firebenders had ruined our plans tonight, but it will be only a minor setback. I will destroy you with my superior skills." The man jumped towards the girl and used his double sticks to hit her in certain key pressure points of her body t block out her chi as well as to electrocute the girl. However, the man was then surprised that neither of the two attacks had worked on the girl- as he then realized, she had a thin electric armor around her body.

"Never fought a lightning bender before? Don't worry, you will not forget this experience," she laughed coldly yet with a slight sense of superiority and happiness. She then countered the Lieutenant's attack and dropped him on the ground.

"On Ji, fight him while I go to free the Avatar" the girl commanded and flew in the air.

"Sure Azula" the girl replied. Blew flames exited Azula's legs and arms, she then navigated herself through the air, soon landing on the lower platform of the Arena.

"Who are you?" asked Avatar Korra the new girl, who she had never seen before yet there was definitely something about this girl that was very familiar to Korra; the Avatar just could not tell what.

"My name is Azula and I am the leader of Zuko Warriors. I came to your rescue. " The girl moved her arms slightly and two double Dao swords emerged from her costume. She threw them in the air, then caught them in her hands and then quickly cut the ropes that held the trio to the column. Bolin screamed as he thought that the girl was to kill him but was relieved when he found out that she freed them.

"Common, we need to catch the Equalists" The girl screamed as she formed the blue flames. Korra was astonished. She surely heard that there was one fire bender seventy years ago who could produce blue flames but to experience that herself. "Need to practice to produce my own blue fire" she mentally told herself before looking at the girl again.

Korra jumped into water and then quickly propelled herself from it, creating a water wall as she quickly started ascending the room to catch the Equalists. She soon lost her balance but was then caught by Lin Bei Fong, who used one of her metal ropes to catch and then send her to the roof. The new girl, Azula also joined them as she flew in the air, using her blue flames with a somewhat evil smirk on her face.

"That Azula girl is awesome. I bet she can beat you in a fire duel dear brother" Bolin joked as he looked at his brother. Mako also looked at his brother.

"I don't know Bo, this girl is weird. She seems to behave like Korra yet I feel that there is some darkness with her," He told his brother.

"Mako, don't compare this new cool girl to the former Fire Lord's crazy sister. Just because they both could produce blue fire and lightning with such ease does not mean they are both evil." Mako did not respond as he thought about the new girl. He will take precautions just in case, he thought.

Meanwhile, on top of the arena, the three women were fighting the Equalists. Lin Bei Fong went after Amon, who she was currently fighting while the two girls were fighting together versus Lieutenant and a few Equalists.

"What brought you here?" asked Korra as she punched yet another Equalists in his face before knocking him on the floor.

"I came to visit Tahno. This stupid jerk is my childhood friend, we grew up together. So naturally I came to visit the finale. The Fire Ferrets versus the Wolf Bats fight was also a bonus as I wanted to see the Avatar in Action" she told as she quickly created a lightning and sent it at the Equalists, electrocuting two of them in the process.

"You miserable benders!" screamed Lieutenant as he began fighting the two again. Azula wanted to help her new friend but was busy fighting a group of Equalists, while Korra was sending fore balls at the man. He evaded her attacks and then hit the girl with his electric sticks.

"Calm your mind and focus your chi, then divided it and use the lightning to help you," shouted Azula as he knocked out two more Equalists. Korra fell on the ground, screaming from electricity flowing through her body. The girl thought about her friend's advice as she stood up.

"Not ready to give up yet, little girl? Farewell, by the time I finish you off, you will scream for mercy" The Lieutenant jumped towards Korra and hit her with the electric sticks again but this time Korra caught both sticks with her one hand and felt the electricity floating once again throw her body. However this time, she was ready and used the electrical energy in her body to send back at the Lieutenant, successfully electrocuting him. She dropped the sticks and focused again, finally forming a lightning in her hands. She smiled and kicked the nearby standing Equalists with her new weapon, which soon were in retreat.

"Well done Korra" spoke Azula as she looked at the Avatar.

"Thank you Azula, you helped a lot in fighting these Equalists" smiled Korra. The girl then saw that Azula's face had suddenly gone from happy to afraid.

"Jump!" Shouted Azula. Korra jumped just in time to evade Amon's attack, which decided to fight the avatar rather that the Chief of Police, who was still fighting Equalists in the airship.

The two girls then started dodging Amon's attacks. " You seem to be so willing to fight me again, young Avatar. Very well, if you insist, I might just defeat and capture you, so that I will save my strength in hunting you later" he replied as he approached slowly the girls. Korra walked slowly away from him, before dropping on the ground, clearly scarred.

"It will be so easy to defeat you Avatar. You don't even pose a challenge to me and my plans" he spoke slowly, trying to further scare Korra. However, Azula flew between the two and started shooting fire balls at the man.

"I will not remove the Avatar's bending. Not yet. You fire girl on the other hand do not have the same privileges" he spoke before quickly evading the attacks, after proceeding with counter attacks. He hit Azula on her pressure points, before finally touching her forehead.

Before Amon could take either girl with him to put into his prison, more lightning bender girls appears and sent a lot of fire and lightning at the man. Amon weighed his options before grabbing the rope, ascending towards his airship. In the meantime, the glass under Korra and Azula broke and the two girls started falling on the ground. Lin Bei Fong jumped from the airship, where she was currently located, while fighting Equalists, to save the girls. The woman used one of her metallic ropes to tie itself around a flag while with the use of the other one she caught the girls, before successfully landing at the stands.

"I am so sorry Azula that you lost your bending," cried Korra as she hugged her new friend. Her nightmares returned as she once again envisioned Amon taking her bending away.

The girl smiled and produces a small blue ball of fire in hand. "What do you know, I still have my bending" she smiled. Korra was astonished since her friend just resisted Amon's anti bending technique.

"It's not a big deal, he did not use the technique properly. Besides, I am a fire prodigy, like the person I am named after. Naturally, my electric armor protected me to some extent although I still cannot use either bending to full extent as some of my chi was indeed blocked.

Korra looked at Azula again, amazed. The new girl impressed Korra a lot, de to her skills, attitude and ability to resist Amon's bending removal technique, even if it was not used properly. "Common, we need to help the others. You do know how to use healing, right?" asked Azula.

"Right. Anyway Azula, how did you come to lead your group of Zuko Warrior? Are you his fan club?" asked the Avatar.

"No silly Avatar. The ex Fire lord is an important person in my life. Don't you see any connection? Or maybe to my namesake?" As the two walked towards the two brothers and Tahno, Korra once again looked at the new girl and her appearance as well as skills. "Fire prodigy, named after ex Fire Lord's crazy sister for some reason, has golden eyes, can produce blue flames," she thought about the girl before speaking.

"Are you related to him at all?" the Avatar spoke curiously

"Well, he is my Grandfather. My name is Princess Azula, second in line for the crown" spoke the girl "Common, these idiots need our help" she laughed as the two girls ran to help the boys.

They saw Mako and Bolin sitting on the benches, talking to each other, as well as Tahno, who was looking at the wall. "Are you OK, Tah-Tah?" asked Azula her friend.

"That monster, Amon almost took my bending" Spoke Tahno slowly, looking at Azula

"What were you thinking Tahno? Engaging such a powerful enemy, not calling for help. If mother knew! " Shouted the girl

"Please don't tell her" the boy looked at Azula

"Alright Tah-Tah but if you ever make such a foolish mistake again, mother will be last of your worries. You will have to deal with me!" she looked at him seriously, producing blue fire and Tahno swallowed with difficulty.

"Family quarrel?" asked Bolin Korra.

"Nah, they are childhood friends, and it seems that Azula is overprotective of this jerk." Replied the Avatar. However, Korra thought for some reason that the two did behave as if they were siblings. Nah, she thought, they are just very close childhood friends. After all, she reasoned, how can a Waterbender be born in the Royal Family of the Fire Nation, when it was a known fact that the Fire Lord Ursa had married some guy from the Earth Kingdom.

A/N: Any guesses on who Azula's mother is? Are Tahno and Azula related or are they just very close childhood friends? Will be revealed in later chapters soon.


	2. Azula vs Korra

Chapter 2

After the disastrous finals, the Team Avatar has dispersed and Korra was left with Azula and Tahno. The Avatar could still see that the fire bending prodigy glared at her friend, who somehow stopped even behaving like a jerk, as he did before. Something was definitely not right. "Tahno, I order you to go back home" spoke the girl

"No, you are not my mother and I am old enough to make my own decision. Hey, Avatar, would you still like to take private lessons?" asked Tahno but soon saw that his pants were caught on fire.

Korra laughed at the scene. "You are funny Azula, I will tell you that. My friends will surely like you" spoke Korra

"I doubt that. I never had any friends in my life. I always practiced my fire bending since I was always so good at it. My older brother at times expressed disinterest at even becoming a Fire Lord while I had to baby sit my younger brother so that he would not make a fool out of himself. He often behaved arrogantly and I had to act as a second mother to him despite being only two yeas older than him" spoke the girl as Korra made a funny face.

"Who are you? How did you defeat those Equalists and Amon?" asked one of the members of the press

"Are you evil? You remind me of crazy bitch who fought the previous team Avatar" spoke another press person.

"Ill show you crazy bitch" spoke Azula as she ignited blue fire in her hands but before she could hurt the man, Korra pulled her back.

"Azula, ignore the press, they cannot do anything to you" spoke Korra but the girl ignored her. Azula propelled in the air and then with the use of her fire bending flew away from the press.

"Azula is such a crazy girl sometimes" spoke Tahno as he passed Korra before running after the girl. Korra at first did not now how she should have reacted. A girl then approached her.

"Avatar Korra, did you see where our Captain Azula disappeared?" spoke one girl, who Korra vaguely remembered to be in Zuko Warriors.

"She flew that way" spoke Korra before walking past the reporters, ignoring their questions. The avatar then whistled and as Naga arrived, the girl rode towards the island.

As Korra arrived at the Island, she saw a group of metal benders leaving it. She then also saw that Chief Lin Bei Fong was apparently unhappy with someone's presence. "Who could annoy her more than me?" thought Korra as she walked forward.

"I understand that you arrived here to watch the Finals, but no one gave you or your group the right to interfere with Police's work" spoke the elder Metal bender.

"I am Princess Azula and I refuse to listen to a peasant, who wants to lecture me on how I shall behave. I am the second in line to become the leader of the Fire Nation and will do what I want upon my stay here" spoke the girl proudly

"Just to let you know I am Lin Bei Fong, and I am hardly a commoner," replied the Chief and Korra could see that Lin was angry.

"No matter, you are no royalty. Besides, even if you were, you have no authority over me. And it was mainly my warriors' work that saved the Avatar and helped to capture a few Equalists. Your Metal Bending Police were totally useless" spoke the girl as looked at the Chief. "Now Excuse me, I need my beauty rest" spoke Azula as she walked away.

Korra approached the Chief. "Are you hurt?" asked the Avatar.

"I am fine. I cannot believe that there is a person in Republic City who has a worse than you attitude. You did fine today Korra" spoke the Avatar

"I am sorry that I cost you the possibility to capture that lunatic" spoke Korra

"Don't worry about that kid. It was my job. Please tell this Princess when you see her next that I will be keeping my eye on her" spoke the Chief as she walked away.

Korra was amazed, since this new girl just beat the esteemed Chief of Police in a verbal battle. Korra was sad that the Fire Ferrets had lost the Finals but was proud that she helped at least somewhat in fighting the Equalists.

Korra walked and heard someone crying. She peaked around the corner and saw Princess Azula, who sat on the grass crying. At first Korra wanted to talk to the girl but then decided against that, the Avatar thought that if Azula needed to speak to her, she would ask Korra herself.

Next morning Korra woke up and practiced Air bending with Tenzin and kids. She still lacked any progress and was getting frustrated at herself. "Its fine Korra, it will come to you. Relax and find peace and freedom" spoke Tenzin as he looked at his student.

"Why did Azula come to the Island?" asked puzzled Korra

"Well, Azula always being a difficult child. I have known her for years, as my children liked to visit the Fire Nation. Yesterday, before the match Azula got angry with her host and burnt her apartment; it was later saved but she was kicked out from the building. So naturally, Azula had arrived here to seek shelter and I could not refuse her needs. Thus, the girl stayed at the Temple until she will be ready to return back to the Fire Nation" spoke Tenzin.

"Yesterday I found Azula crying at the bush" spoke Korra

"Oh. I guess we should give her space, I once tried to comfort her and she shot a bolt of lightning at me. Only her mother could ever comfort her and make her comfortable." Spoke Tenzin as he continued the lesson.

Later during the day Korra walked passed the Air bending training grounds and saw Azula in a sports bra and sport shorts, practicing various fire bending forms. "Hello Azula, how are you?" asked Korra her new friend.

"I am feeling great. Come; let me show you some moves. This form is called the Dancing Dragon, my grandfather taught me how to use it. He told me that the former Avatar and he learned this form before meeting the Fire Masters, the elder dragons." The Princess showed the form to Korra, after which the Avatar tried to repeat it.

"Not bad Korra, but I don't like the way you move. You certainly have the power and the connection to the elements but your bending way sucks" spoke the girl

"I am the avatar and you have to deal with it" spoke annoyed Korra as she looked at the girl

"Well, in this case I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" spoke Azula before she shot a fireball at Korra. The attack caught the Avatar off guard and as a result the girl flew a few meters before hitting the rock.

"You are crazy, I don't want to fight you" spoke Korra as she sent a fireball at Azula, which the girl easily redirected.

"Your technique is sloppy, I wonder which idiot taught you these forms?" the girl spoke as she sent more fire at the Avatar. Korra hit the ground with her hand and created a wall, which created a shield for he Avatar.

"Come out and play with me!" spoke Azula as she attacked the Avatar, who decided to stop playing defensive and instead went on the offensive.

"I see I touched someone's nerve! Do you know that your lovely Mako does not care about you! He loves Asami, and it is rather obvious that the two are dating!" spoke Azula

"How do you know about Asami? Wait, they are what!" spoke Korra as she sent a fire ball after a fire ball at Azula, who dodged all the attacks and flew in the air, after which with a precise strike hit Korra, who fell on the ground.

"You might be the Avatar but you fight like a turtle duck" spoke Azula as she continued sending fire waves at Korra who now started using the three elements she knew. Despite obviously being way more powerful than Azula, the Avatar fell prey to Azula's mind tricks, which made Korra's fighting style sloppy, to Azula's advantage.

"Lets see how you fight against lightning" spoke Azula as she sent a low powered lightning at Korra, which electrocuted the Avatar.

"You bitch!" screamed Korra but she could not create her own lightning.

"What the matter, the emotions are running wild? One can only create the ultimate fire form with stable emotions, which I cannot tell about you" spoke Azula as she continued assaulting Korra. The Avatar continued to use all three elements she used but Azula was a better fighter and soon threw Korra on the ground; and put her feet on Korra's neck.

"I win" spoke Azula as she went away.

"Bravo Azula, you just had to prove that you are much better than everyone else" spoke Tahno as he sent a ray of water at Azula who dodged it. They continued fighting for a few minutes, and while Tahno cheated even more than he did in the arena, he still could not beat the older girl. She then got bored with fighting him and sent a low power lightning, which knocked him out.

"I am better than you Tah-Tah" smiled Azula as she walked away.

"How can you be friends with this psycho? I know that you are a jerk but her" spoke Korra

"Its complicated" spoke Tahno, "Listen, Avatar Korra, I am sorry that we had a bad start. " spoke the boy as he walked away again.

Later in the evening, Korra began her dinner and saw that both Azula and Tahno sat at the table. "Kids, these are our new guests, who will be staying with us. Unfortunately due to yesterday's events, they did not wish to have a dinner together in a company due to traumatic experiences" spoke Tenzin as he invited the two teenagers to eat.

Korra observed the two guests again. In her gut instincts, she felt that the two were related but it seemed highly improbable to her, given the fact that they bent different elements and that everyone knew that Fire Lord Ursa had married an Earth bender. Ikki soon interrupted her thought process.

"You look weird. Why do you resemble our Gran Gran in her youth" spoke Ikki quickly

"Thanks for the compliment little child" spoke Azula, dismissing Ikki's comment. The comment however stuck in not only Korra's but also Tenzin's mind.

"She actually resembles Mother in her youth" thought Tenzin

"Sister, can you pass me that dish?" asked Tahno as Korra's jaw dropped

"What?" asked Azula, "I thought you knew. "This Water bending loser over here is my younger brother Tahno" spoke Azula to which laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Tahno

"Nothing, Prince Tahno of the Fire Nation" Korra spoke as she smirked at the boy.

While the three teenagers talked to each other and exchanged insults, Tenzin observed the situation with great interest. "How did I never see the similarities between Azula and Mother? No, this is impossible" spoke the Master Air bender.

"Korra, I am sorry that I pushed you to extremes today but I wanted to give you the taste of what real fighting looks like, not some fancy practice, where you know that nobody will get hurt" spoke the girl, "You need to control your emotions and use your environment around yourself well, you have the potential to be the best Fire bender in the world" spoke the girl as she continued eating her soup.

"Thank Azula" replied Korra as she continued eating her food. The dinner continued and the people relaxed; little did they know that they would soon not only face Amon yet again but also learn about an old secret, buried in time.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Sato Mansion

The chapter after that: the Big secret revealed


	3. Sato Mansion

Chapter 3

Next morning Korra woke up and had a quick friendly match against Azula, who now fought not as intensely as the day before; the battle ended in a draw. " You are improving, Korra. I cannot believe that someone actually made you a Master Fire bender. Well, I could understand that since most Fire benders nowadays are shitty compared to the Fire Nation Royal family but still" spoke the Fire bender Princess.

"Thanks for your lesson" replied Korra as the two girls decided to visit the rest of the Fire Ferrets, whom they found to be packing.

"What's up with you two?" inquired Korra

"Asami kindly invited us to stay with her and we are almost done packing," replied Bolin, "Can you imagine, she has a pool! I love swimming" spoke Bolin as he then looked at Korra's new friend.

"Would you like to join us?" smirked the boy, as Azula did not know how to respond at first but then made a smile; Korra made a silly face at how silly her new friend looked.

"I am busy" began Korra as the rest of the teenagers looked at her, "Fine, we will come" spoke Korra as the two girls then left the building, allowing the boys to finish packing up.

Korra and Azula soon arrived at the Sato Mansion, where they entered the poolroom and saw Asami, Bolin and Mako already swimming. "Hi" spoke Korra as she waved at her friends.

"I am glad that you could make it" smiled Asami as she invited the two newcomers to join them in the pool. The girls soon changed and climbed into it. Korra wore a one blue piece suit, which made the girl blend well with the water. In contrast to Korra, Azula had a two-piece red bikini, which showed some cleavage.

"This water is so cold!" spoke frustrated Princess as she concentrated and heated the water in the pool; the temperature rose quite quickly before the five young adults started enjoying their hot springs even more.

As Korra swam towards Asami and Mako to talk, Azula slowly approached Bolin, whose nose bled slightly. "What the matter Earth bender boy? Do I scare you?" spoke Azula seductively

"I, I" spoke Bolin as Azula touched his chest before hugging Bolin. The two kissed, their tongues touched each other.

"What do you know, my brother can attract girls" Mako smiled a little as Asami hit his head lightly with her palm.

"Shish Mako, don't you see that Bolin is enjoying himself right now? I am glad that your brother found a girl her likes as well" smiled Asami as she then looked at the passionately kissing couple.

"Bolin, that's enough, this girl can be dangerous!" Mako tried to warn his brother as he swam closer to him before trying to separate the two kissing teenagers. Azula apparently did not like it; the Princess kicked Mako as she then pushed the older boy away from her. Mako tried to separate them again but as he grabbed Azula's hand, he felt a slight electric charge hit him.

Mako decided it was not worth it to try to separate the kissing lovebirds; the boy swam away as he saw Azula open her eyes before smirking. "Just give them some space" smiled Asami as she hugged Mako and kissed the boy as well.

"Great, I feel so good right now." Spoke Korra as she saw the two couples kissing, while the Avatar was just floating in the water, really confused at what she should do.

"You know Bolin, you are a great kisser" spoke Azula as Azula and Bolin's mouth's separated.

"Yea, you are so pretty" smiled Bolin

"I know," replied Azula as she briefly kissed Bolin again before looking at him.

Azula climbed out of the pool before proudly standing up. "Bolin, I know that my older brother might not choose to become a Fire Lord. If that happens, you and I will be the most powerful couple in the world" smiled Azula as she ignited blue fire in her arms.

Bolin looked at Azula in fear as he then realized that some yellow liquid had surrounded him. "I got to go" smiled Bolin as he then quickly climbed from the pool and ran to the bathroom.

"Is that?" asked Korra as the two other people looked in the water before the three teenagers quickly climbed out of the water.

"I am sorry Asami that your friend got scared so easily and peed his pants. I did not mean to scare him" Azula looked at the heiress.

"That's OK, don't worry about it. As you said you did not wish to hurt little Bo-Bo" smiled Asami as Mako lifted his eyebrow.

"Never scare my little brother! Do you hear me! He is very affectionate and emotional and you just scared him away. Do not come close to Bolin or you will face me!" spoke Mako as he looked Azula straight into her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" smirked Azula, "I challenge you, Mako of the Republic City, to an Agni Kai tomorrow morning" smiled Azula, as she just knew how badly she would humiliate Mako.

"What's an Agni Kai?" asked Mako the Avatar

"For Agni sake, you are a Fire bender and you don't know what an Agni Kai is? We will fight a duel to settle our dispute" smiled Azula as she lay on the floor, enjoying the day.

"Fine" spoke Mako as he hugged Asami, who just shook her head. Her boyfriend proved to be unnecessary over protective, the girl thought as she saw that Bolin had finally returned.

During the day, Korra journeyed to one of the Sato ladies rooms, where she then heard that Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato had talked to some person about defeating someone. The Avatar told this to her mentor Tenzin as well as her new ally Chief Lin Beifong, who after a thorough investigation found out that Hiroshi was innocent. Later that night, one worker told the three of them that Hiroshi had a secret factory hidden behind his house; Korra, Tenzin and Lin journeyed to Sato Mansion to investigate those claims.

As they arrived, Asami opened the door, looking furiously at the three. "Leave my dad alone, he is innocent." Spoke Asami as she looked at them.

"We just received a tip that your father might indeed be an Equalist," replied Lin, "Can you show me where your father is right now?"

"He is in his workshop behind the house. Please leave, don't you see, we are not the Equalists!" spoke Asami as she then led the group towards the workshop; unfortunately Hiroshi Sato was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad?" asked puzzled Asami

"I can sense that there is a tunnel there" spoke Lin as she then metal bent the floor, revealing the passageway.

"I don't understand, what is this?" asked Asami

"Asami, do you think that your dad knows about this tunnel?" asked Bolin as he whispered into Asami's ear.

"Men, come with me" spoke Lin, as she was about to enter the tunnel with her Metal benders as well as Tenzin and Korra. As the other teenagers were to join her, shook her head.

"No, you kids will stay here," ordered the woman as she left a Metal bender to guard them.

"I am coming" spoke Azula

"Absolutely not. I will not endanger the second in line member of the Fire Nation Royal family," replied Lin

"Look grandma, whether you like it or not I am going. As you correctly pointed out, I am the second in line to become the Fire Lord and in case you have not noticed, I am outside of your jurisdiction old Linny" smiled Azula as Lin finally snapped as she put metal ropes around the Princess.

"Very well, if you wont follow my orders willingly, then I have to resort to force" spoke Lin as she led the group save one Metal bender, the two brothers, Azula and Asami into the cave.

"Bolin, are you a metal bender?" asked Azula as she looked at the boy

"That's negative" spoke the boy, as Azula was not amused. She created two small electric daggers, which she then used to free herself with.

"You are not going!" spoke the Metal bender

"Make me" smiled the Princess as she sent an electric charge at the man. As he fell on the floor, Azula quickly jumped in the tunnel and disappeared into the shadows.

As Azula arrived, she saw that the entrance was locked with a huge thick metal door. Azula then saw a small hole next to the wall and smirked, the Princess jumped inside and then as she climbed on the other side of the wall, she saw her friend Korra fighting some giant metal robots.

"Look who has arrived, the Fire Nation Princess Azula! Tell me, are you as crazy as your namesake?" asked Hiroshi from his mecha.

"What are you doing here? This is precisely why I did not what for you to be here" spoke Chief Beifong

"You are not my mother" spoke Azula as she jumped and sent an electric charge at one mecha, electrocuting it. The mecha quickly fell.

"Chief, you must admit, Azula is good" smiled Korra as she then continued sending fire balls at the mecha tanks; since those attacks did not work, she tried to use earth bending to help her; neither helped the girl much in fighting the pure platinum mecha tanks that kept attacking her.

While Korra, Tenzin, Lin and Azula were still fighting, a few mecha tanks had successfully captured the Metal benders; the tanks then left the area to bring the prisoners to Amon.

"Korra, catch" spoke Azula as she sent lightning at Korra, who managed to catch it before redirecting it at a nearby mecha tank, which was defeated as well.

"Did you see that!" spoke Korra as she jumped in the air. Her allies all looked in a slight annoyance; Hiroshi used this moment to quickly take down the group, who were then lying on the floor.

As Hiroshi exited his mecha tank, he looked at his fellow Equalists before giving them an order, "Bring them to Amon" spoke Hiroshi Sato as she smiled. The man just won a large victory.

He soon noticed that two brothers had arrived but before they could do anything, he looked at them. "So, the famous Fire Ferrets have arrived to save their friends" Hiroshi smiled, as the man did not even bother to climb into the mecha, as he was not worried.

"Father?" asked a female voice as it appeared

"Asami! You finally found that I am an Equalist; I tried to hide it from you as I did not want you to get involved. These benders, they took away your mother away, she was the love of my life. But now, with Amon's help we can fight these filthy benders and bring a new just order to the world. Join me Asami, I love you my daughter" spoke Hiroshi as he took away his electric glove and tried to give it to his daughter.

Asami slowly approached her father, before she took the electric glove to the horror of her friends. She then looked at her father and cried. "I love you dad" spoke the girl as she quickly electrocuted her father before doing the same to the Lieutenant.

"Guys, we have to go" spoke Azula as she recovered from the attack. The girls then helped the boys to carry the Chief as well as Tenzin to the hole before they all disappeared from the factory.

Later that night, the group sat outside of the Arena, where recently Amon made his first public attack. While the rest of the group were not happy with the day's events, Asami sat on a separate bench, trying to recover from the fact that her father was an evil man.

"Asami?" asked the Fire Nation Princess as the heiress looked at her new friend.

"Yes Azula?"

"I know that you feel hurt right now. Believe me, my own great grandfather once punished his own son for speaking freely out of turn by burning half of his face. Late in the War, my grandfather joined the previous Avatar, Avatar Aang and helped him to defeat the Fire Lord. If you ever need to talk to someone, you could always talk to me" spoke Azula as Asami smiled. The two girls knew that they would become great friends.


End file.
